


A Bit of Holiday Cheer

by Arumattie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, FFXV Small Secret Santa, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arumattie/pseuds/Arumattie
Summary: Just when Ignis thought that their holiday season would pass uncelebrated, Noctis gave him a little surprise.(For ej-art over on Tumblr as part of the FFXV Small Secret Santa Exchange!)





	A Bit of Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Well. It only took me over a year to write something for this pairing. Ah well. BETTER LATE THAN NEVER. /stares at all the WIPs on her computer
> 
> Anyway, ej-art, I do hope you like it. :)

Noctis had always laughed at him when Ignis insisted on Apparating to the front door of their house, but he had always thought it rude to simply land inside of the foyer, even if it was his own. So, after another long day at the Ministry, he had gone through his usual routine, bid his coworkers goodnight and happy holidays, before arriving in front of his house with a sigh. Needless to say, he was rather surprised to find that his doorstep was completely and utterly covered with colorful lights.

He had not spoken to Noctis about decorating for the holidays, and given how it was Christmas Eve _today_ , Ignis had rather given up on the idea of being festive: they’d just both been too busy. Muggle conflicts were bleeding into the wizarding community and causing a huge stir in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, where he worked, and the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, which was where Noctis had finally found a job, always saw a jump in activity around this time. The two of them tended to come home exhausted more often than not, which meant a hastily eaten meal, a quick shower, and a half-asleep kiss before they both passed out.

Almost cautiously, he unlocked the door with a slight wave of the hand and then stepped inside, locking the door behind him with a flick of the wrist. The smell of delicious food wafted through the air, and that alarmed Ignis as he hurried over to the kitchen, only to find Noctis idly orchestrating a myriad of cooking spells as he hummed to himself.

“Hey, welcome home,” he said when he saw Ignis standing there, staring. Noctis laughed quietly, almost abashedly, and shrugged his shoulders. “I might have been spending some time with Iris during my downtime—I picked up a few cooking spells. I wanted to do something special for us, ‘specially since we’ve been so busy as of late.

“I mean, it’s nothing fancy like what you make, but—”

“It’s wonderful, Noct.” Ignis stepped further into the kitchen, carefully avoiding all of the food floating in the air and in varying stages of completion. He quickly shed his coat and scarf, setting the items down next to his briefcase on one of the spare chairs in the room. With that done, he slipped an arm around Noctis’ waist, a small smile curling his lips. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“Look, I even made you some vegetables.” Noctis pointed his wand at the small plate of green beans at the far end of the kitchen; there was clearly enough for just one person. Ignis chuckled and then pulled out his own wand, clearing off the dining table with a little twirl, and then Noctis quickly followed by allowing all of his dishes to populate the table, each item finishing as they settled. 

Taking a seat at his usual spot, Ignis looked at the dishes presented before him, pleased with Noctis’ work, but before he could congratulate him on a job well done, Noctis was right there, conjuring up some mistletoe above their heads. With a hopeful grin on his lips, Noctis leaned over, and Ignis, ever obliging, tilted his chin upwards as they met for a kiss.

“Happy Christmas, Specs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
